Plus rien à perdre
by Mimosa1977
Summary: Une jeune femme retrouvée morte dans une station service et la vie d'un des membres de l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs va s'en trouver boulversée. Tony/Gibbs Relation Père/Fils
1. Chapter 1

N/A : NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_._ Tout ce que j'écris est pour mon propre plaisir sans aucun but lucratif.

Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.

Chapitre 1

La journée avait plutôt commencé calmement pour l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Aucun meurtre ni aucun enlèvement d'officiers de la marine ce qui pourrait paraître une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas du goût des Agents DiNozzo et McGee ni de l'Officier David. Ils avaient bouclé leur précédente enquête la veille au soir tard et maintenant ils devaient se coltiner la paperasse.

En milieu de matinée le téléphone de l'Agent Gibbs se mit enfin à sonner, ce dernier décrocha sans dire un mot puis après quelques secondes il reposa le combiné, se saisit de son arme et dit

« Prenez vos affaires. Jeune femme officier retrouvée dans des toilettes publiques d'une station service. »

Toute l'équipe se précipita alors vers l'ascenseur.

Après quelques minutes d'un trajet en voiture plutôt mouvementé, toute l'équipe arriva dans une petite station service un peu à l'extérieure de la ville sur une route de campagne.

Gibbs commença alors à donner ses directives

« DiNozzo, interroge le patron de la station service! McGee, les photos ! Ziva, récoltez les indices ! »

Alors que chacun se concentrait sur sa tâche, Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent à leur tour.

Gibbs accompagna le médecin et son assistant auprès du corps. Après avoir laissé quelques minutes à Ducky pour examiner le cadavre de la jeune femme, il demanda

« Alors Ducky qu'est ce que tu peux me dire ? »

« Pas grand-chose Jethro, il est trop tôt. Mais je dirais que cette jeune femme a entre 30 et 35 ans et qu'elle serait apparemment morte par strangulation. Il y des marques entre les jambes, il se peut qu'elle ait été violée mais j'en saurai plus après l'autopsie, aucun papier d'identité sur elle. »

C'est à ce moment là que Tony entra dans les toilettes son carnet à la main, en disant

« Boss, j'ai parlé avec le propriétaire, il …. »

Il leva alors les yeux, posa son regard sur la victime et s'arrêta net.

Gibbs vit le visage de son agent devenir blême. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de désespoir.

Mais, en une seconde, le visage de Tony se ferma et, sans rien dire, il fit demi-tour et se précipita dehors.

Gibbs eut juste de temps de murmurer « Merde » puis il se lança à sa poursuite.

Tony n'avait pas été bien loin. Il s'était suffisamment éloigné de la scène de crime pour ne pas la contaminer et maintenant il était appuyé sur un arbre en train rendre son petit déjeuner.

Gibbs lui laissa un peu d'espace et l'observa sans se faire voir. Quand Tony eut fini, il se dirigea vers le camion, s'y appuya et ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien laisser paraître sinon on le retirerait de l'affaire, cela n'était pas acceptable. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir son visage sans vie et déformé par la terreur. Cela lui était insupportable alors il rouvrit les yeux pour échapper à cette vision et se retrouva nez à nez avec son Boss qui lui jetait un regard inquiet.

Ce dernier lui demanda alors

« Ca va Tony ?»

Le jeune homme ne put que hocher la tête car il avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge et il se sentait incapable de parler d'une voix qui aurait rassurée son boss.

La réponse non verbale de Tony ne rassura pas plus Gibbs mais il devait essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait alors il continua

« Tu la connais Tony ? »

Question idiote se dit Gibbs, bien sûr qu'il la connaissait sinon il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violement.

Il vit Tony hocher la tête à nouveau. Il voyait que le jeune homme luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Gibbs sentait que pour l'instant il ne tirerait rien de plus de son agent, alors il posa sa main sur la nuque de Tony et la serra en geste de soutien. Il le guida ensuite à la voiture et le fit s'assoir sur le siège passager en lui disant

« Tu restes là le temps que je termine ici. Tu ne bouges pas et tu ne touches à rien, c'est bien compris DiNozzo ».

Ce dernier hocha de nouveau la tête sans prononcer une parole ce qui inquiétait Gibbs plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il posa alors la main sur l'épaule de Tony puis s'éloigna.

Il retourna auprès de Ducky qui était en train de préparer le cadavre pour le ramener au NCIS.

Gibbs s'approcha de l'oreille de Ducky et murmura

« Tony est devant dans la voiture, passe par derrière pour sortir le corps. »

« Que se passe-t-il Jethro ? » demanda le médecin.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais Tony connait cette fille c'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui » répondit-il

« Je te sens inquiet Jethro, est ce que je me trompe ? » ajouta Ducky

« Bon sang, Duck, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il a vu le visage de cette fille » dit Gibbs avec colère mais Ducky connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que c'était l'expression de son inquiétude pour Tony.

« Sois patient et surtout garde ta colère pour toi car dans ce cas précis cela risque de faire plus de mal que de bien.» lui conseilla le médecin.

Gibbs fit un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers le reste de son équipe en criant.

« Ziva, McGee vous finissez ici. DiNozzo et moi on retourne au bureau, c'est compris ? »

Les deux agents se regardèrent avec surprise et répondirent

« Ok, Gibbs »

Une fois qu'ils virent Gibbs se diriger vers la voiture, McGee demanda

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Gibbs ne quitte jamais une scène de crime. »

Ziva haussa les épaules et ajouta

« Je ne sais pas mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec Tony, je l'ai vu sortir précipitamment des toilettes avec Gibbs à ses trousses tout à l'heure »

Ziva avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire mais elle se remit rapidement au travail, elle voulait finir vite afin de rentrer pour vérifier que son équipier allait bien.

Le retour au NCIS se fit dans le silence. Tony n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents et Gibbs ne lui avait pas posé de questions en pensant que son agent avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Mais maintenant ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait aux bureaux et Tony n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Gibbs commençait à sentir l'impatience et l'agacement qui montait en lui. Il se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Ducky, il n'arriverait à rien avec Tony s'il s'énervait contre lui. Tout ce qu'il obtiendrait alors c'est que Tony se retranche derrière ses défenses et ça ne l'avancerait à rien.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur, prit Tony par les épaules pour l'inciter à lui faire face et lui dit d'une voix calme et rassurante

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe Tony »

L'esprit de Tony marchait à cent à l'heure, il savait qu'il devait parler à Gibbs mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots et la force pour faire fasse à tout ce désastre. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux puis lui dit d'une voix détachée

« Son nom est Mélinda O'Donnell, 32 ans, officier de la marine basée à Quantico dans le service de gestion du matériel militaire. »

Gibbs devait en savoir plus sur les liens de la victime avec son agent alors il demanda

« Comment est-ce que tu la connais ? »

Refusant toujours de croiser le regard de son Boss, Tony répondit avec une voix légèrement tremblante

« On sort…euh on sortait ensemble depuis plusieurs mois »

Gibbs était surpris, il ne savait pas que Tony voyait quelqu'un. Si personne n'était au courant c'est que cela devait être sérieux

« Depuis combien de temps ? » continua Gibbs

« 8 mois » répondit Tony tout en prenant bien soin de regarder en face de lui.

Alors Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en route mais après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant il entendit Tony lui demander d'une voix mal assurée

« Est-ce qu'elle a été….. »

Tony était incapable de continuer mais Gibbs lui répondit

« C'est possible, il y a des traces visibles mais il faut attendre l'examen de Ducky pour en être sûr. Tony, je suis obligé d'aller informer le directeur de la situation et je veux que tu restes en dehors de cette enquête. »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça » rétorqua Tony avec colère « Si les rôles étaient inversés tu traquerais la personne qui a fait ça et tu ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de ta route. Et tu veux que moi je reste chez moi à ne rien faire ? »

Il était furieux et il bouillonnait. Gibbs n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. C'était la personne qu'il aimait qui se trouvait sur une table d'autopsie à la morgue. Avec l'aide ou non de Gibbs il retrouverait celui qui avait fait ça et il lui mettrait une balle entre les deux yeux. Il se moquait des conséquences, tout ce qui lui arrivait maintenant lui était complètement égal, il l'avait perdue pour toujours. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée après son entrée au NCIS et il l'avait perdue.

Gibbs savait exactement tout ce qui passait dans la tête de son agent à ce moment précis, il était passé par là mais il pouvait aussi le lire clairement écrit sur le visage de Tony : la vengeance. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Gibbs avait peur. Il avait peur pour Tony et il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas très attention il allait le perdre pas uniquement physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

Alors pour la deuxième fois il arrêta l'ascenseur, se plaça juste devant Tony et une fois qu'il eut capturé son regard il lui dit

« Ok Tony, tu veux rester sur l'enquête, très bien, mais à certaines conditions. A tout moment je te veux dans mon champ de vision ou dans celui de Ziva. Je veux que tu m'obéisses sans broncher et je te veux à un maximum de 5 mètres autour de tout suspect éventuel. En aucun cas tu ne devras te trouver seul avec un suspect. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Si jamais tu déroges à une de ses règles, je t'assigne à résidence avec un agent 24h/24h, est ce que c'est clair ? »

Il vit Tony hocher la tête sans prononcer un mot alors il répéta d'un ton plus ferme

« Est-ce que c'est clair Agent DiNozzo ? »

« Oui, Boss » lui répondit enfin Tony

Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en marche. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs et commencèrent à travailler sur le profil de la victime.

Deux heures plus tard McGee et Ziva étaient de retour. Dès leur arrivés Gibbs se leva et dit

« Ziva tu ne lâches pas DiNozzo des yeux, je vais voir le directeur » puis il disparut.

Ziva et McGee jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Tony mais celui-ci ne leva pas les yeux de son ordinateur et n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Tout le monde se mit au travail en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires. J'adore écrire mais c'est encore plus motivant quand il y a des personnes qui lisent vos histoires.

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 2

La discussion avec le directeur n'avait pas été facile. Celui-ci voulait que Tony soit retiré de l'affaire mais Gibbs avait expliqué au directeur Vance qu'il lui serait plus facile de contrôler Tony au NCIS que s'il était lâché dans la nature avec comme seul objectif la vengeance.

Vance avait fini par céder tout en mettant en garde Gibbs de garder DiNozzo à l'œil.

Après cette petite confrontation, Gibbs avait besoin d'un peu d'espace alors il décida d'aller voir si Ducky avait du nouveau.

En entrant dans la morgue, il vit le médecin penché sur le corps de la victime. En l'entendant entrer celui-ci se retourna et dit

« Ah Jethro, tu tombes bien je voulais te parler »

« Je t'écoute Duck » lui répondit Gibbs

« L'heure de la mort est estimée à 20h hier soir ce qui met notre jeune Anthony hors de cause puisqu'il est parti du bureau après 22h »

« Il n'était pas suspect » l'interrompit Gibbs

« Non, pas pour l'instant » reprit Ducky « mais on ne sait jamais avec l'Agent DiNozzo. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans des situations inextricables. Comme je le suspectais, mort par strangulation et elle a été violée mais pas de traces de spermes. J'ai envoyé tous les échantillons que j'ai récoltés à Abby. »

Gibbs voyait que le médecin avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il lui demanda

« Qu'est qu'il y a Duck ? »

« J'ai découvert que cette jeune personne était enceinte de trois mois, une petite fille » lui dit le médecin avec un air grave et triste. Puis il ajouta

« Est-ce que tu penses que…. »

Gibbs lui coupa la parole en s'éloignant et répondit « Malheureusement oui, Duck » puis il sortit pour reprendre l'ascenseur.

Pendant le trajet qui le ramenait vers son équipe il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer à Tony qu'il avait non seulement perdu la femme qu'il aimait mais aussi son enfant.

Il avait peur que sous le poids du chagrin Tony ne se referme sur lui-même et s'éloigne d'eux. Il craignait aussi que Tony ne lui échappe et qu'il parte à la recherche du meurtrier de Mélinda pour se venger. Même s'il y arrivait et que par miracle il ne finisse pas en prison, Gibbs savait par expérience que Tony ne serait plus jamais le même. Il devait tout faire pour éviter ça et la seule solution c'était d'empêcher le jeune homme de rentrer dans ses mécanismes de défenses habituels : faire comme si de rien n'était et se couper des personnes qui l'entourent.

Au moment où Tony leva les yeux sur Gibbs, il sut que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Son Boss, d'habitude si inexpressif, avait le visage tendu et le regard triste. Gibbs se posta devant le bureau de son agent et lui dit

« Tony, tu me suis »

Tony s'attendait à se retrouver dans l'ascenseur, mais à sa grande confusion ils se dirigèrent vers les salles d'interrogation. Tony avait une boule à l'estomac, il luttait contre l'envie de faire demi-tour, de partir le plus loin possible de tout ce désastre, de toute cette souffrance qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler.

Alors que Gibbs refermait la porte de la salle d'interrogation, Tony n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors il demanda

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Gibbs ? Elle a été violée n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors Gibbs hocha la tête et sans détour ajouta

« Tony, il y a autre chose. En faisant l'autopsie, Ducky a découvert que Mélinda attendait un enfant. »

Tony avait la sensation qu'on lui avait envoyé un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il avait le souffle coupé. Il se détourna de Gibbs et regarda dans le miroir sans tain tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et demanda d'une voix à peine audible

« Garçon ou fille »

« Une fille » lui répondit Gibbs alors qu'il regardait son agent se débattre avec ses émotions. A ce moment précis il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour soulager le désespoir dans lequel devait se trouver le jeune homme. Mais il savait par expérience que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là pour Tony et lui éviter de faire les même erreurs qu'il avait faites lui-même lorsque sa femme et sa fille avait été tuées, c'est-à-dire assouvir son besoin de vengeance et repousser toutes les personnes qui tenaient à lui.

Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Gibbs pouvait voir à quel point il était tendu et sur la défensive alors il s'avança vers lui et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Tony se dégagea avec violence et lui dit d'une voix pleine de colère

« Lâche-moi Gibbs ! » puis il ajouta d'une voix plus maitrisée

« J'ai besoin de rester seul un moment ».

Tony sentait qu'il était en train de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Il fallait absolument que Gibbs s'en aille. Il ne fallait pas que son Boss le voit s'effondrer sinon il le retirerait de l'enquête. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Gibbs le prenne pour quelqu'un de faible. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas alors Tony répéta d'une voix dans laquelle se mêlait colère et supplication.

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. »

Gibbs voyait clairement Tony en train de se débattre intérieurement tout en sachant très bien que la partie était perdue d'avance. Il fallait que ça sorte, alors Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et fit la seule chose qui pouvait faire céder les défenses de Tony, il le prit dans ses bras.

Prit par surprise, Tony se raidit plus essaya de se dégager mais Gibbs resserra son étreinte et murmura sans son oreille

« Laisse aller, Tony. Tout va bien. »

La voix était tellement rassurante, pleine de compassion et d'affection que Tony sentit le dernier barrage de ses émotions s'effondrer. Il se mit alors à pleurer, il sentait une main apaisante sur son cou et dans son dos. Aucun mot n'était prononcé mais la douleur et le sentiment d'injustice étaient insupportables, on lui avait tout pris sa famille, la femme qu'il aimait et la fille qu'il ne connaîtra jamais et qu'il ne prendrait jamais dans ses bras.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car il sentait déjà que la colère reprenait peu à peu en intensité, ce sentiment là il pouvait le gérer et s'en servir pour retrouver l'homme qui avait tué sa famille. Alors il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Boss et tout en évitant son regard se dirigea vers la porte et dit

« Ca va, Boss. Je vais téléphoner à la meilleure amie de Mélinda pour avoir le nom de ses anciens petits amis on se sait jamais. »

Gibbs voyait très clairement le feu de la colère dans les yeux de Tony. Il aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas se régler aussi facilement alors il soupira et avant que Tony ne sorte de la pièce il lui rappela d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion

« N'oublie pas notre accord DiNozzo. Il est hors de question que tu partes en chasse tout seul, sinon je te vire de mon équipe à coup de pied au cul. Est-ce que je suis suffisamment clair ? »

Il vit Tony hocher la tête puis sortir.

Tony savait qu'il avait besoin de l'équipe pour retrouver l'assassin de Mélinda mais quand ce dernier aura été identifié il s'en occuperait, de toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver car il n'avait plus rien à perdre.


	3. Chapter 3

N/C : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court mais j'essayerai de faire le prochain un peu plus long. Beaucoup de réflexions personnelles dans celui-là mais le prochain sera plus dirigé vers l'enquête et la vengeance de Tony.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires.

Chapitre 3

Il était 23h et toujours pas le moindre début de réponse. Toute l'équipe était frustrée, la piste des anciens petits amis n'avait rien donné, les parents de Mélinda étaient effondrés et ne leur avait rien apporté de nouveau. Ils attendaient encore les résultats des analyses d'Abby pour voir si certains indices pouvaient les aider à comprendre qui avait fait ça mais il faudrait encore attendre quelques heures. En voyant l'état de fatigue et de tension de son équipe, Gibbs prit alors une décision et dit

« Rentrez chez vous, demain je veux vous voir au bureau à 7h »

Ziva et McGee ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Tony lui ne bougea pas, il continuait à taper furieusement sur son ordinateur.

Alors Gibbs se leva, prit ses affaires et se posta devant le bureau de Tony en disant

« DiNozzo, prends tes affaires, tu viens avec moi ce soir »

Tony leva les yeux vers Gibbs en répondant,

« Ca va Boss, je peux rentrer chez moi tout seul »

« DiNozzo ce n'était pas une suggestion alors grouille-toi » ordonna Gibbs avec fermeté

A contre cœur, Tony éteignit son ordinateur, prit son sac avec des vêtements de rechange et suivit Gibbs qui était déjà dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ils étaient à l'étage du laboratoire d'Abby. Tony regarda Gibbs perplexe et ce dernier expliqua

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de t'amener ici avant de partir »

« Et depuis quand tu acceptes de recevoir des ordres de qui que se soit » commenta Tony avec un sourire en coin, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête. Toutefois Gibbs ne put empêcher un sourire, il était soulagé de retrouver un peu du Tony qu'il connaissait.

La musique jouait à fond dans le labo, lorsque Gibbs baissa le son Abby se retourna et s'exclama

« Tony ! » et elle se jeta violement dans ses bras.

Gibbs vit Tony se raidir puis pendant quelques secondes il laissa Abby lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

En voyant le changement de posture de Tony, Gibbs décida de laisser Abby opérer de sa magie et dit

« DiNozzo, tu me retrouves à ma voiture dans 15 minutes » puis sortit.

Tony se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune scientifique mais celle-ci garda une emprise sur sa main. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour sonder son âme, elle y vit toute la douleur et la rage qui animait Tony et cela lui fit peur. Alors elle l'étreignit à nouveau pour cacher ses larmes et dit

« Je t'ai attendu toute la journée et tu n'es pas venu me voir. J'étais inquiète, j'ai été obligé d'ordonner à Gibbs de t'amener ici. On est là pour toi, Tony. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky et moi, on va t'aider à retrouver celui qui a fait ça, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas rien faire d'idiot et de dangereux »

Alors elle regarda son ami dans les yeux et demanda à nouveau

« Promets le moi !»

Tony voyait la peur dans son regard plein de larmes et cela le bouleversa. Pendant une seconde il se demanda si, après tout, il n'avait pas quelque chose à perdre finalement. Mais le désir de vengeance le reprit de plus bel. Toutefois, pour apaiser la jeune femme il lui dit

« C'est promis, Abby »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partit rejoindre son Boss dans la voiture.

Le trajet vers la maison de Gibbs se fit en silence. Tony était d'humeur morose, il aurait préféré se retrouver seul dans son appartement et noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool histoire d'oublier un peu. Mais Gibbs ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix et quelque part au fond de lui Tony était touché par la sollicitude de son Boss même si celle-ci s'exprimait sous forme d'ordres formels. Il était conscient que Gibbs était inquiet parce que lui aussi était passé par là et il savait ce que la colère et la vengeance avaient de destructeur. Mais Tony ne pouvait rien y faire, il voulait que la personne qui lui avait enlevé sa famille meurt.

Il n'avait aucune envie de donner l'occasion à Gibbs d'entamer la conversation, alors il se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'ami qu'il savait toujours prête en cas d'urgence et lâcha un « Bonne Nuit » avant de refermer la porte.

Gibbs soupira. Tout dans l'attitude de Tony criait « Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas en parler. » Alors il se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour apaiser sa propre tourmente et ses souvenirs en travaillant sur son bateau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne savait pas quoi faire et ni comment aider son jeune agent. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de ne pas le quitter des yeux et de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

Après une heure passée à poncer le bois du bateau, il décida d'aller se coucher. En passant devant la chambre de Tony, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier silencieusement si tout allait bien. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le jeune homme en train de se débattre en gémissant dans son lit.

Il s'approcha avec précaution et secoua Tony par l'épaule en disant d'une voix rassurante « Réveille-toi Tony, c'est juste un cauchemar.»

Ce dernier se redressa d'un bon, la respiration haletante et le visage rempli de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était et avec qui.

Gibbs demanda « Ca va ?»

Tony hocha la tête et respira lentement afin d'effacer les images horribles qui étaient encore dans sa tête. Puis il se leva d'un coup et de dirigea dans la salle de bain où il vomit violement. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre Gibbs s'approcha, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit

« Allez viens, je vais te faire quelque chose de chaud. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, à la grande surprise de Tony, Gibbs ne se dirigea pas vers sa machine à café mais prépara deux chocolats chauds.

Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui, même lorsqu'il était enfant. A l'époque, s'il faisait des cauchemars il essayait de rester le plus silencieux possible sinon il savait que son père se mettrait en colère.

Gibbs posa une tasse devant lui et ordonna

« Bois !!»

Tony y trempa ses lèvres et fut surpris par la sensation de chaleur et de réconfort que cela lui procurait. Il observait aussi son Boss du coin de l'œil et fut surpris de voir les yeux de celui-ci refléter de l'inquiétude et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. A ce moment précis la colère avait disparue complètement et il avait cette boule qui lui montait dans la gorge à nouveau. En voyant l'état de détresse de son ami, Gibbs demanda.

« Tu veux m'en parler. »

Tony alors s'éclaircit la voix et répondit d'une voix roque mais ferme.

« Non »

Ils finirent leur chocolat en silence puis Tony se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois sur la première marche il s'arrêta net, se retourna, regarda Gibbs droit dans les yeux et dit

« Ce que tu as fait ce soir, personne ne l'a jamais fait pour moi avant. Merci, Gibbs. »

Et avant de voir la réaction de son Boss il se retourna et s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Gibbs sourit légèrement puis se dirigea à son tour à l'étage pour aller dormir un peu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Le lendemain à 7h tout le monde était à son bureau. Gibbs commença par aller voir si Abby avait des résultats concernant les échantillons prélevés sur la scène et sur la victime.

Il fut accueilli par une Abby surexcitée :

« Gibbs, Gibbs, tu es pile à l'heure, j'ai pleins de trucs chouettes pour toi. Tout d'abord j'ai retrouvé des échantillons de peau sur la corde que McGee a retrouvée sur les lieux. Je suis en train de comparer l'ADN avec nos bases de données et celles du FBI, pour l'instant pas de résultats mais si tu as un suspect, on pourra comparer son ADN. J'ai aussi trouvé des traces de peinture dans les échantillons que m'a apportés Ducky. Ce type de peinture est peu commun et n'est utilisé que par deux entreprises dans la région de Washington, la « Hoover Company » et la « Connor Company ». »

Gibbs s'approcha d'Abby et lui donna une bise sur la joue en disant

« Beau travail, Abby » puis il sortit.

A peine arrivé à son bureau il ordonna

« McGee, je veux la liste de tous les employés de la « Hoover Company » et la « Connor Company ». Je la veux sur mon bureau quand je reviens » puis il repartit aussitôt vers l'ascenseur.

Les autres agents se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Gibbs mais ne firent aucuns commentaires.

Tony sentait que son Boss avait une piste. Il espérait qu'il en saurait plus au retour de sa « pause café ».

McGee tapait furieusement sur son ordinateur pour trouver cette mystérieuse liste avant que Gibbs ne revienne. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et l'imprima. A peine les feuilles étaient sorties que Tony s'en saisit et étudia les noms.

McGee protesta

« Eh DiNozzo, je ne suis pas sûr que Gibbs serait ravi de te voir étudier ça sans lui. »

« Je suis l'agent senior ici alors lâche-moi, Probie » repliqua Tony

C'est alors que Tony se figea en lisant un des noms. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, il l'avait enfin trouvé et il allait payer.

Il posa la liste sur le bureau de Gibbs et retourna à son poste. Ziva ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et demanda

« Tu as reconnu un des noms ? »

« Non » lui répondit Tony en gardant un air le plus détaché possible. Ziva avait vu le changement d'attitude de son coéquipier, elle était sure qu'il cachait quelque chose. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et elle se promit de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Tony de son côté essayait d'élaborer un plan pour échapper à la surveillance de ses coéquipiers avant que Gibbs ne revienne, quand son téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha et annonça

« DiNozzo. Salut Abby….. Oui, tout va bien…… Je ne suis pas sure que Ziva soit d'accord……. Ok, je te la passe. »

Tony tendit le combiné de son téléphone à Ziva et dit

« Abby veut te dire un mot »

La jeune femme prit le téléphone et dit

« Oui Abby……… Je suis désolée mais j'ai des ordres formels de Gibbs, je ne dois pas le quitter des yeux…….. Ok mais je resterai derrière la porte du labo. Ok Bye ».

Elle rendit le combiné à Tony et dit

« Ok Tony mais on va ensemble jusqu'au Labo »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en répondant

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter »

Ziva s'approcha de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre

« Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, alors il est hors de question que je te quitte des yeux avant que je sache ce qu'il se passe. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'ils descendaient en silence vers le labo d'Abby, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage des salles d'interrogatoires. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent ils virent un suspect se débattre avec deux agents qui avaient du mal à le maîtriser. N'écoutant que son instinct, Ziva se précipita hors de l'ascenseur et alla aider les deux agents en difficulté. Une fois le suspect enfin maîtrisé, elle se retourna pour découvrir que Tony avait disparu.

Alors que Tony roulait au volant de sa voiture, il se disait qu'il avait eu une chance inouïe. Lorsqu'il avait vu la bagarre, il avait tout de suite compris que se serait sa seule chance d'échapper à la surveillance de Gibbs et de Ziva. Alors que Ziva s'était précipitée pour aider à maîtriser le forcené, il s'était éclipsé par les escaliers et avait rejoint le garage. Il s'était préparé à l'éventualité de devoir s'enfuir rapidement depuis ce matin et avait gardé son arme et son badge sur lui au cas où. Il coupa également son téléphone pour ne pas se faire repérer par McGee.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir faussé compagnie à Ziva de cette manière même s'il savait très bien que Ziva n'aurait aucun problème à s'occuper du suspect. Il savait aussi qu'elle lui en voudrait à mort mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il aurait le temps plus tard de faire amende honorable.

Il devait se dépêcher car il avait une longueur d'avance sur l'équipe mais pas pour longtemps. Une fois que Gibbs saurait qu'il était parti après avoir consulté la liste, ils lanceraient une recherche sur tous les employés des deux compagnies du bâtiment et ils découvriraient qu'un certain Adam Davis travaillant pour la « Connor Company » avait fait de la prison et que c'était le Détective Antony DiNozzo de la police de Baltimore qui l'avait appréhendé. Ils apprendraient surement aussi en téléphonant à son ancien coéquipier que Davis avait juré qu'il se vengerait en lui prenant tout ce qu'il avait.

Il avait donc peu de temps, il devait se rendre rapidement à la « Connor Company », récupérer l'adresse de Davis et essayé de le trouver avant que les autres ne le trouvent. Il sentait la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Davis avait osé lui prendre sa famille et il allait le payer.

En arrivant au bureau, Gibbs sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il découvrit McGee, Ziva et Abby en train de regarder les vidéos de surveillance du NCIS. Abby était dans tous ses états. Elle se précipita vers Gibbs en lui disant

« Gibbs, Gibbs. Il faut que tu le retrouves. Tout est de ma faute. Je voulais le voir alors j'ai demandé à Ziva de l'amener mais il s'est enfui et… »

Gibbs interrompit la jeune fille en disant fermement

« Abby, calmes-toi et respires. Ziva, rapport ! »

Alors Ziva prit une inspiration et expliqua

« En allant au labo d'Abby on est tombé sur une bagarre avec un suspect. J'ai aidé les agents qui avaient de la difficulté à reprendre la situation en main et Tony en a profité pour s'éclipser. »

Ziva était furieuse contre elle-même pour s'être laissé distraire et contre Tony pour être parti et pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas une question de confiance mais de vengeance. Tony savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé gâcher sa vie en tuant l'assassin de Mélinda et il avait raison, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire. Elle se promit de retrouver son coéquipier coute que coute avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Gibbs interrompit les réflexions de Ziva en demandant

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant ça ? Il n'est pas parti comme ça sans raison. »

« Il a regardé les listes des employés que tu avais demandé et je crois qu'il a reconnu quelqu'un. » répondit Ziva.

Gibbs tapa alors du poing sur son bureau et explosa

« Bon sang, Ziva. Je vous avais dit de ne pas le quitter des yeux surtout si vous saviez qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose ».

« Je sais, je suis désolée mais… » se défendit-elle

Gibbs l'interrompit en disant

« Ne pas s'excuser c'est une marque de faiblesse. Il faut absolument le retrouver. Pas un mot au directeur, c'est compris. On le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse l'idiot, on le ramène et on arrête le coupable. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et il continua

« Ziva, vérifiez les casiers judiciaires des noms sur cette liste, McGee vous essayez de me retrouver DiNozzo, Abby retourne dans ton labo et continue à travailler sur cet ADN. Je vais voir Ducky. »

En arrivant en salle d'autopsie, Gibbs trouva Ducky en train de discuter avec Abby à l'aide du visiophone

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas Abigail, je suis sûr que l'on va le retrouver. » la rassura Ducky. Puis en entendant Gibbs arriver il ajouta

« Je dois te laisser, surtout rassure-toi nous allons faire tout notre possible pour sortir Antony de cette situation. »

Ducky coupa la communication puis se retourna vers Gibbs en disant

« Je m'attendais à ta visite, Jethro »

Gibbs se mit alors à faire les cents pas en exprimant tout haut sa frustration

« Je te jure que dès que je mets la main sur lui, je vais lui mettre un coup de pied là où je pense. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de partir sans dire un mot. Je pensais qu'il me faisait confiance pour régler ça mais au lieu de ça il est parti seul pour s'occuper de ce type et je ne sais même pas encore qui c'est. »

« Calme-toi, Jethro » répondit le médecin « Tu savais très bien que ça risquait d'arriver. Tu es passé par là et tu sais ce qu'il ressent »

« Bien sûr que je le sais Ducky. Je sais aussi que la vengeance ne résoudra rien. Ca va le détruire. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

« Il ne les fera pas, Jethro, car il a quelque chose que tu n'avais pas à l'époque » le rassura Ducky

Gibbs regarda son ami avec un air perplexe et demanda

« Et quoi donc Duck ? »

« Toi ! » lui répondit le médecin avec un sourire en coin.

Gibbs hocha la tête puis se précipita pour retrouver son équipe et voir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Il déboula dans l'open-space et ordonna

« McGee ! »

« J'ai essayé de tracer son téléphone, pas de signal, il a dû l'éteindre » dit McGee

« Vous croyez, McGee » rétorqua Gibbs. Bien sûr que Tony avait éteint son téléphone, il était tout sauf idiot.

« J'ai fait une demande de recherche sur sa voiture. La police l'a retrouvée devant son appartement. J'ai fait une recherche auprès des compagnies de taxis de la ville et des voitures de location, aucune trace de Tony nulle part. » expliqua le jeune agent.

« Pas mal DiNozzo » murmura Gibbs avec une pointe de fierté et d'agacement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ziva qui prit la suite

« J'ai fait une recherche sur tous les employés des deux compagnies. De façon surprenante seul 10 employés ont un casier judiciaire dont 7 pour infraction mineure. J'ai fait une recherche sur les trois restants et voici ce que j'ai trouvé »

Elle se tourna vers l'écran plasma et fit apparaître le visage et le dossier d'un homme avant de continuer

« Adam Davis, travaillant à la Connor company, condamné pour violence et trafic de drogue, libéré sur parole il y a un mois pour bonne conduite. Il a été arrêté à Baltimore il y a 8 ans par le Détective Antony DiNozzo. J'ai contacté l'ancien coéquipier de Tony qui m'a confirmé que Davis avait ouvertement menacé Tony lorsqu'il a été condamné à 10 ans de prison. Tony n'aurait pas pris ça sérieusement selon lui, apparemment il a eu tord. »

« Si on devait prendre au sérieux toutes les menaces de mort qu'on reçoit, on ne sortirait plus de chez nous. » déclara McGee.

« J'ai contacté le directeur de la Connor Company » continua Ziva « Il m'a dit qu'un agent du NCIS était venu le voir il y a 20 minutes pour lui demander des renseignements sur Davis, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas venu travailler depuis deux jours. Il a donné à Tony l'adresse de Davis, j'ai dû utiliser tout mon pouvoir de persuasion pour qu'il me la donne également. »

« Alors prenez vos affaires, on y va » cria Gibbs.

Dans l'ascenseur ils tombèrent sur Abby qui supplia

« Ramène-le moi sain et sauf, Gibbs ».

Gibbs posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et répondit

« Je vais faire tout mon possible, Abby »

Il ne pouvait pas le promettre à Abby car même s'ils retrouvaient Tony indemne mais qu'ils arrivaient trop tard, il ne serait plus jamais le Tony qu'ils connaissaient.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

En partant du NCIS, Tony était passé à son appartement. Il devait absolument changer de voiture. Il alla voir sa voisine, Mme Lewis, une dame âgée très gentille pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui prêter sa voiture pour l'après-midi. Cette dernière ne s'en servait presque plus car elle voyait de moins en moins. Mme Lewis adorait Tony, elle venait souvent lui apporter de bons petits plats. De son côté Tony avait beaucoup d'affection pour la vielle dame et venait souvent passer un peu de temps avec elle. Donc lorsque Tony frappa chez elle et lui demanda de lui prêter sa voiture car la sienne ne démarrait plus, elle ne fut pas surprise et accepta de bon cœur.

Tony monta donc dans la voiture de Mme Lewis et se dirigea vers le siège de la Connor Company. Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda à parler au directeur. Il fut introduit dans le bureau de ce dernier, il lui montra sa plaque et dit

« Agent spécial DiNozzo NCIS, j'aurais besoin d'avoir des renseignement sur un de vos employés, Adam Davis. J'aurais besoin de savoir sur quel chantier il travaille actuellement. »

« Mr Davis n'est pas venu travailler depuis deux jours » lui répondit le directeur

« J'ai besoin de son adresse » lui demanda Tony.

« Je suis désolé Agent DiNozzo mais les données de nos employés sont confidentielles » répondit le directeur.

Tony s'approcha de son interlocuteur en lui lançant un regard rivalisant avec celui de Gibbs puis lui dit d'une voix menaçante

« Ecoutez, Mr Davis a tué une jeune femme. Alors je peux très bien aller voir un juge et lui demander une commission rogatoire pour vous obliger à me donner cette information mais entre temps cet homme pourrait très bien tuer une autre femme. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment être responsable de ça ? »

Tony vit tout de suite qu'il avait gagné la partie et le directeur finit par lui donner l'adresse. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'adresse indiquée il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire quand il aurait trouvé Davis. Il revoyait le corps de Mélinda sans vie et tout son être réclamait vengeance, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Mais sa raison lui disait à quel point il décevrait Gibbs, de plus il ferait souffrir Abby et toute l'équipe, il perdrait son travail et irait en prison. Il perdrait tout. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà tout perdu, sa femme et sa fille ? Il se sentait plus que jamais perdu quand il arriva devant la maison de Davis. Il sortit de la voiture puis alla faire le tour de la maison. Davis n'était pas là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre en espérant que l'homme ne s'était pas enfui et que Gibbs n'arriverait pas trop vite.

Tony n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, au bout de 10 minutes il vit un homme entrer dans la maison. Il le suivit discrètement à l'intérieur son arme à la main en refermant à clé la porte d'entrée. Davis était dans le salon en train de rassembler à la hâte des affaires dans un sac, lui tournait le dos. Tony pointa son arme directement sur la tête de l'homme et dit

« Tu vas quelque part Davis. »

L'homme se figea et répliqua

« Détective DiNozzo ou devrais-je dire Agent DiNozzo, vous avez fait vite, je suis impressionné. » Il commença à se redresser alors Tony ordonna

« Ne bouge pas ou je te fais exploser la tête »

« Comme si vous n'alliez pas le faire de toute façon » rétorqua Davis

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé alors ne me tente pas » répondit Tony

Alors Davis se retourna pour faire face à Tony en disant

« Vous devriez le faire car si vous ne le faites pas je vais continuer à vous pourrir la vie. Je vais faire subir à d'autres ce que j'ai fait subir à votre bien aimée. Elle m'a supplié de l'épargner parce qu'elle attendait un marmot, votre marmot je crois, n'est pas Agent DiNozzo ? »

La rage bouillait en Tony, il allait appuyer sur la détente quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner sur la porte d'entrée et crier

« DiNozzo, arrête tout de suite c'est un ordre. Tu m'entends. »

C'était Gibbs. Et merde se dit Tony il est arrivé trop vite. Comment ont-ils fait pour le retrouver si vite ? Alors il cria

« Va-t-en Gibbs. Laisse moi, ce n'est pas ton problème. »

Alors Tony entendit qu'on enfonçait la porte de devant et celle de derrière en même temps. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf, il vit Gibbs, McGee et Ziva débouler dans le salon avec leurs armes pointées sur Davis.

Gibbs avait roulé comme un fou jusqu'à l'adresse de Davis. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés il y avait une voiture garée devant la maison. Merde se dit Gibbs, DiNozzo est déjà là et apparemment Davis aussi.

Il donna alors ses ordres.

« David par derrière, McGee avec moi ».

Alors que McGee et lui arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée il vit par la fenêtre Tony avec son arme pointée sur Davis. Ce dernier semblait être en grande conversation mais Gibbs ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Tony qui lui tournait le dos. Pourtant il pouvait très bien imaginer de quoi il s'agissait car il vit Tony crisper sa main sur son arme comme s'il s'apprêtait à tirer. Alors pour distraire Tony il tambourina sur la porte en criant

« DiNozzo, arrêtes tout de suite c'est un ordre. Tu m'entends. »

Il vit Tony sursauter avec surprise puis il l'entendit répondre

« Va-t-en Gibbs. Laisse-moi, ce n'est pas ton problème. »

Pas son problème se dit Gibbs, c'était la meilleure, bien sûr que c'était son problème si Tony tuait cet homme et gâchait sa vie, car il était son agent, plus que ça il était son ami et même plus encore il était sa famille. Alors sans attendre il défonça la porte et vit que Ziva avait fait de même avec la porte de derrière. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon avec leurs armes pointés sur Davis.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence intense Gibbs baissa son arme et s'approcha de Tony avec prudence en disant

« DiNozzo, tu me donnes ton arme et c'est un ordre »

Tony fît comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continuait à mettre en joue Davis qui profita de la situation pour reprendre sa conversation

« Allez Agent DiNozzo appuyez sur la détente. Quand je l'ai violée elle n'arrêtait pas de crier votre nom et de demander que vous l'aidiez »

Gibbs vit à nouveau que Tony se raidissait sur son arme

Il entendit Ziva crier sur Davis « La ferme ! »

Mais Gibbs avait toute son attention sur son agent et vint se mettre directement devant lui en disant d'un ton ferme mais sans colère.

« Tony, écoute-moi. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Si tu le tues, c'est lui qui gagne. Il te provoque pour que tu appuies sur la détente. Je suis passé par là, je sais que c'est dur mais crois-moi, le tuer ne règlera rien et ça ne les fera pas revenir. Si tu tires ça te poursuivra toute ta vie. Je sais que tu penses que tu n'as plus rien à perdre mais c'est faux, pense à l'équipe, pense à Abby et à Ducky. On est plus qu'une équipe, on est une famille. »

Le discours de Gibbs avait pris Tony par surprise. Gibbs ne faisait jamais ça, il criait, il donnait des tapes derrière la tête, à la rigueur il posait une main sur l'épaule ou te laissait dormir sur son canapé mais jamais il ne faisait un discours de trois minutes en disant à Tony qu'il était sa famille. Tony se demandait s'il n'était pas dans la quatrième dimension. Mais malgré lui il avait été touché par ce qu'avait dit Gibbs et comme pour asséner le coup de grâce il entendit Ziva ajouter

« Tony, on est là pour toi. Baisse ton arme »

Et même McGee, qui d'habitude était si mal à l'aise avec ce genre de situation, décida d'intervenir à son tour et dit

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il te plait, Tony »

C'est le ton de supplication et de peur dans la voix de McGee qui finit par le faire lâcher prise.

Alors lentement il baissa son arme et sentit Gibbs lui prendre des mains. Ensuite il vit Ziva s'avancer et mettre les menottes à Davis qui vociférait des insultes à Tony. Mais ce dernier ne les entendait même pas. Il était comme dans un autre monde.

Il sentit Gibbs qui le prenait par le bras pour l'amener dehors, il ne résista même pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il se sentait vide. Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers la voiture de Mme Lewis et entendit Gibbs crier avec exaspération

« DiNozzo, tu penses que tu vas où là ! Il est hors de question que tu conduises. McGee ramènera la voiture chez toi. Tu rentres avec moi. »

Entre temps une autre équipe du NCIS était venue en renfort et s'apprêtait à embarquer le suspect alors Gibbs aboya

« Ziva, vous retournez au NCIS et vous vous occupez de la paperasse et du suspect sans le tuer. McGee vous ramenez la voiture de DiNozzo chez lui puis vous irez aider Ziva. Appelez-moi uniquement en cas de problème »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gibbs de laisser ses agents s'occuper d'un suspect mais il y avait des preuves irréfutables contre Davis et en plus il avait avoué devant 4 agents du NCIS donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Pour le moment sa priorité était Tony car il savait par expérience que la chute allait être difficile et il était hors de question de laisser DiNozzo seul. Il s'inquiétait pour Tony, le jeune homme s'était muré dans le silence et l'indifférence ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il allait falloir que Gibbs se batte pour venir à bout du mur invisible que Tony venait soigneusement d'ériger autour de lui.

Ils venaient juste d'arriver chez Gibbs quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. C'était Abby constata-t-il en souriant. C'était déjà un bon début. Alors il tendit l'appareil vers Tony et ordonna

« Réponds, c'est pour toi »

Tony prit le téléphone avec hésitation puis décrocha

« Allo….. Abby calme-toi, je vais bien…. Oui je sais je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation il pouvait voir Tony se détendre légèrement alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de calmer la jeune femme.

« Abby…… Non pas ce soir…… Je te promets que tu seras la première personne que j'irais voir demain en arrivant. Abby……. D'accord, d'accord, je te promets de ne plus recommencer….. Ok je te le passe. »

Tony soupira et tendit le téléphone à Gibbs.

Alors que Tony alla s'installer dans le salon, Gibbs s'éloigna dans la cuisine

« Abby…… Oui, je te promets qu'il va bien. Il marche, il respire et il parle » Sous entendu « et il n'a tué personne ».

« Bien sûr que je vais lui parler » continua Gibbs « Je sais Abby….. Je vais m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas. Demain il sera tout à toi. » et il raccrocha.

Gibbs savait que Tony avait besoin de quelques minutes pour digérer tout ça alors il se mit à préparer du café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour son agent en espérant que cela aurait le même effet apaisant sur le jeune homme que la dernière fois. Tony était toujours dans le salon ce qui était bon signe car s'il avait voulu couper court à toute discussion possible il se serait enfermé dans la chambre d'ami. Le jeune homme était assis sur le sofa, le regard dans le vide et l'air perdu. Gibbs s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit la tasse qu'il avait préparée pour lui. Tony le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs et demanda d'un air amusé

« Un chocolat chaud, Boss ? »

Ce simple commentaire et la lueur de malice dans les yeux du jeune homme soulagèrent Gibbs plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cela permit également de relâcher un peu de la tension ambiante.

Tony enveloppa les mains autour de sa tasse et sirota sa boisson sans un mot.

Gibbs attendait patiemment que son agent fasse le premier pas. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit Tony lui demander

« Et maintenant ? »

Une question simple et pourtant Gibbs n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y répondre alors il lui dit

« Tu reprends ta vie, Tony »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ça, Gibbs » lui répondit Tony.

Gibbs lui posa alors une main sur l'épaule et dit

« Laisse-toi un peu de temps, DiNozzo. En attendant tu vas rester ici et tu nous laisses nous occuper du reste. Allez, viens m'aider au sous-sol. »

Alors Gibbs se leva et descendit les escaliers ; après quelques minutes seulement Tony le rejoignit. Ils travaillèrent sur le bateau une partie de l'après-midi puis Gibbs commanda des pizzas pour le souper. Après le repas Tony s'assoupit dans le canapé, il était épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement.

Gibbs retourna alors au sous-sol. Il était de nouveau inquiet. Tony avait passé l'après-midi à utiliser toute son énergie pour faire comme si tout allait bien, repoussant toute tentative de Gibbs de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Le jeune homme essayait par tous les moyens de repousser ses émotions au fond de lui, il fallait que ça sorte sinon cela le rongerait toute sa vie. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais il fallait aider Tony à tout prix. Il mit alors son plan à exécution puis monta dans sa chambre.

Gibbs s'allongea alors sur son lit et attendit. Après environ une heure, ce qu'il avait prédis se produisit, il entendit Tony crier. Il attendit quelques minutes puis descendit silencieusement les escaliers. En arrivant à la porte du sous-sol, il vit Tony qui se précipitait vers les escaliers. La douleur et la détresse se lisait clairement sur son visage. Gibbs alla à sa rencontre et lui bloqua le passage. Ca y est, se dit Gibbs, on y est et il attrapa Tony par les épaules.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : Chapitre 6 enfin en ligne, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Tony se réveilla en sursaut et en criant, il avait encore fait un cauchemar, toujours le même, Mélinda le suppliait de l'aider et il y avait des cris d'enfant en toile de fond. Il était en sueur et dans l'incapacité de se rendormir alors il décida d'aller voir Gibbs qui devait surement encore s'acharner sur son bateau. En arrivant dans le sous-sol, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Il descendit tout de même et se mit à caresser le bois du bout des doigts. Son œil fût attiré par une petite boite en métal qui se trouvait en évidence sur l'établi. Cela ressemblait à une boite d'enfant. D'une curiosité maladive, Tony ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de regarder à l'intérieur. Il y découvrit des photos d'une petite fille et d'une femme qu'il identifia comme la première femme et la fille de Gibbs. Il y avait aussi une photo de Gibbs plus jeune avec sa famille. En voyant ces photos, Tony se sentit submergé par les émotions, il avait du mal à respirer, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il devait absolument sortir de là. Il remit les photos dans la boite et se précipita dans les escaliers mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec son Boss qui lui bloqua le passage et l'attrapa par les épaules.

Il entendit Gibbs lui dire d'une voix ferme

« Eh DiNozzo, tout va bien, calme-toi »

Tony se sentait pris au piège, il devait partir avant que tout s'écroule et qu'il tombe en morceaux. Il continua alors à se débattre contre Gibbs mais ce dernier le tenait fermement.

« Laisse-moi passer, Gibbs » demanda Tony avec colère

« Tu n'iras nulle part, Tony » répondit Gibbs « Où que tu ailles et aussi loin que tu t'enfuiras, ça te rattrapera. Je sais que tu penses que garder tout cela au fond de toi est la solution pour garder le cap mais tu as tort et t'éloigner des gens qui veulent t'aider ne te fera pas te sentir mieux. »

Gibbs sentait la tension de Tony à travers tout son être et il voyait aussi sa douleur au travers de son visage. Il relâcha son étreinte ce qui permit à Tony de se dégager, ce dernier s'éloigna alors de Gibbs mais n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme commença à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage puis se tourna vers Gibbs, le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Gibbs ? »

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe dans ta tête et que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. » répondit avec colère Gibbs.

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire et pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais douceur et gentillesse ne l'avait jamais amené nulle part avec Tony alors à contrecœur il continua

« Un homme à tuer la femme que tu aimais et le bébé qu'elle avait dans son ventre. Il l'a violée et l'a tuée pour se venger de toi alors arrêtes….. » il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Tony se mit brusquement à hurler le visage déformé par la rage et le désespoir

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas que c'est ma faute si elle est morte. Elle avait 32 ans, elle était jeune, belle, intelligente et elle est morte à cause de moi, parce qu'elle me connaissait, parce que je l'aimais et parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger. Tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça. Tu penses que je ne sais pas que je ne la tiendrai plus jamais dans mes bras, que je ne verrai plus jamais son sourire et que je n'entendrai plus jamais son rire parce qu'elle est MORTE à cause d'un détraqué qui voulait me faire souffrir MOI. Et ce dingue est toujours en vie parce que je l'ai laissé vivre alors que j'aurais dû le tuer. Il respire encore, il a encore une vie alors qu'ELLE, elle n'en a plus. Elle ne se mariera jamais et elle ne tiendra jamais notre bébé dans ses bras parce qu'il lui a pris sa vie. »

Gibbs ne pouvait que rester figé devant la force de la douleur et de la culpabilité de Tony. Il vit le moment exact où son agent fût frappé par la réalité qu'il avait cherchée à fuir de toutes ses forces depuis des jours. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, lorsque celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux la colère avait disparu laissant la place à la douleur et il murmura avec désespoir

« Elle est morte. Ce n'est pas juste, ça aurait dû être moi, ça devait être moi, pas elle, pas notre bébé. Elle portait notre bébé, elle le savait et elle ne m'a rien dit. J'avais senti depuis quelques temps qu'elle était nerveuse, on devait se faire un week-end en amoureux et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une surprise. Elle ne devait pas mourir, ça aurait dû être moi,… ça aurait dû être moi….. »

C'est alors que Gibbs vit Tony s'effondrer par terre mais aucune larme ne coulait, il s'approcha du jeune homme et mit ses bras autour de lui. Il serra le corps de son agent aussi fort qu'il le put et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tony. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir arrêté un criminel et tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il s'en prendrait à Mélinda. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je suis certain qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu souffres autant et que tu te sentes coupable. Elle aurait voulu que tu continues ta vie. Tu as le devoir de vivre pour elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain. »

Gibbs continuait à serrer Tony alors que ce dernier se mit à trembler puis commença à sangloter. Tony pleurait tout en continuant à murmurer « ça aurait dû être moi… ça aurait dû être moi… ».

Gibbs impuissant ne pouvait que soutenir son agent en silence. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se revoyait à la place de Tony, bien des années en arrière mais lui, avait pris un autre chemin et avait vengé sa famille. Au final il s'était rendu compte que cela ne l'avait pas aidé à mieux dormir la nuit et que cela n'avait pas soulagé sa peine. Après ça, il avait repoussé toutes les personnes qui voulaient l'aider. Il se jura qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Tony ne se retrouve pas dans la même situation que lui à l'époque, seul et désemparé.

Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant presque une demi-heure puis soudain Tony se redressa, le visage complètement fermé il se remit sur ses jambes et tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier il dit

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit »

Gibbs soupira, un pas en avant trois pas en arrière se dit-il puis il entendit Tony revenir sur ses pas et apparaître à la porte. Il regarda Gibbs droit dans les yeux et dit

« Merci, Boss »

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant et répondit

« Bonne nuit, DiNozzo ».

Tout n'est peut être pas perdu se dit Gibbs en reprenant le travail sur son bateau.

Le lendemain matin Tony se réveilla plutôt reposé. A sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas fait d'autres cauchemars cette nuit. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille et se sentait un peu nerveux d'affronter Gibbs mais il devait avouer que même s'il s'en voulait toujours, le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis des jours s'était un peu allégé. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas faire attendre Gibbs. Il se leva d'un bon, alla prendre une douche et descendit rejoindre son Boss à la cuisine. Ce dernier lisait le journal en sirotant son café. Il y avait une tasse et une assiette avec des œufs et des toasts qui attendaient Tony sur la table.

Tony s'assied en face de l'assiette en commençant à ouvrir la bouche mais Gibbs l'interrompit en disant d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion

« Ne te fatigue même pas à me dire que tu n'as pas faim, DiNozzo. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis 2 jours. Tu manges ! Et pas de discussion ! »

A contrecœur Tony prit la fourchette et commença à mettre la nourriture dans sa bouche sous l'œil satisfait de son Boss.

Tony avait à peine avalé la moitié de son assiette qu'il la repoussa de la main en disant

« Désolé Boss mais je ne peux plus rien avaler »

Gibbs ne commenta pas le mot « Désolé » et hocha la tête puis se leva en disant

« Allez DiNozzo. Je crois que tu as pas mal de gens à voir ce matin. »

Tony se figea en répondant plus pour lui-même que pour Gibbs

« Aïe, Ziva va me découper en morceau et Abby va me tuer sans laisser aucune trace. »

Gibbs sourit amusé et répliqua

« Possible DiNozzo, possible… » puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture en laissant derrière lui un Tony un peu nerveux d'affronter les ouragans Scuito et David.

Une fois au NCIS, Tony décida de commencer par Abby. Premièrement parce qu'il lui avait promis mais aussi parce qu'il préférait gérer une Abby hystérique qu'une Ziva en pétard. En arrivant à son bureau il pouvait sentir le regard de Ziva et McGee sur lui, cela le mettait mal à l'aise alors, après un rapide bonjour, il déposa ses affaires et repartit immédiatement vers le labo de la jeune gothique. Comme à son habitude elle avait mis la musique à fond et travaillait frénétique sur son ordinateur. A peine Tony avait-il passé la porte qu'elle se retourna, coupa la musique d'un clique et s'écria « Tony ! » en se jetant sur lui.

Tony eut juste le temps de prendre sa respiration avant qu'Abby ne l'étouffe avec ses bras. Jusque là rien d'inhabituel de la part d'Abby, mais ce qui suivit pris Tony par surprise. Elle resserra son étreinte et se mit à pleurer. Tony serra alors la jeune fille contre lui en demandant d'un ton rassurant

« Eh Eh Eh Abby. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Abby s'écarta violement de Tony et le regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant avec colère

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu ne sais vraiment pas Tony ? Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste ? D'abord ta petite amie enceinte se fait tuer et tu ne parles à personne même pas à Gibbs, ensuite tu disparais sans crier gare, sans personne pour assurer tes arrières, pour aller tuer un homme de sang froid, ok même si je t'accorde que cet homme est une ordure, et tu oses me demander qu'est ce qui ne va pas? J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir, que tu allais te faire tuer ou finir ta vie en prison. »

Tony fut pris pas surprise devant la colère et les larmes d'Abby. Finalement il aurait dû choisir Ziva se dit-il.

Alors Abby se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Tony en pleurant et en disant

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil tu m'entends DiNozzo, plus jamais. »

Tony rendit à Abby son étreinte et lui murmura

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée et je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus. »

Il sentit Abby hocher la tête et l'entendit renifler. Il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte du labo. Abby l'arrêta en le prenant pas la main et demanda

« Ca va aller Tony ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui répondit

« Ne t'inquiète pas Abby, ça va aller » puis il sortit

Après la petite discussion avec Abby, Tony ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Ziva sur le champ. Alors il se dirigea vers la salle d'autopsie pour aller s'y cacher, à son grand soulagement elle était vide. C'est alors qu'en regardant rapidement les dossiers de Ducky il se rendit compte que Mélinda était encore dans les locaux du NCIS, elle était encore dans un des tiroirs de Ducky. Alors il se dirigea vers le tiroir numéro 14 et l'ouvrit, il releva le drap, elle était là, toujours aussi belle mais si pale. Il lui toucha la joue, sa peau était froide, il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant la voix étranglée par l'émotion

« Je suis tellement désolé Mélinda. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te sauver si je le pouvais. Prends soin de notre bébé pour moi. »

Il fut surpris de sentir une main chaude qui se glissait sans la sienne. Il releva la tête et vit Ziva qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort puis remit le drap sur Mélinda et referma le tiroir.

Ensuite elle fit face à son partenaire et sans un mot passa ses bras autour de son cou. Tony prit quelques secondes pour enfouir sa tête dans la chevelure de Ziva puis se dégagea.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Tony » répondit Ziva « Tu aurais dû nous faire confiance. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance et me parler au lieu de disparaître comme ça. »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire » rétorqua Tony

« Tu as raison » confirma Ziva « Parce que je savais ce que cela te ferait à toi et à nous tous. Alors non je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire parce que tu es mon partenaire, parce que tu fais parti de ma famille et que je me soucis de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. »

Tony examina la jeune femme avec intensité et n'y vit que de la sincérité alors il offrit à nouveau

« Je te demande pardon, Ziva »

Celle-ci lui sourit et répondit

« Excuses acceptées »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les jours qui suivirent Tony était plutôt silencieux. L'enterrement était prévu pour l'après-midi même et Tony sentait les regards insistants et inquiets de ses collègues sur lui.

Gibbs sentait la tension qui irradiait du jeune homme. Il pouvait clairement voir l'état psychologie de Tony qui avait les yeux cernés et les traits tirés. Gibbs savait qu'avec le meurtrier sous les barreaux Tony n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'affronter la douleur de la perte et de l'absence. Il savait aussi que l'attention qu'il recevait de la part de l'équipe n'aidait pas alors il prit une décision

« DiNozzo, rentre chez toi je passe te prendre dans 3 heures. »

Tony leva la tête vers Gibbs puis voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter il prit ses affaires et partit sans un mot.

Gibbs entendit Ziva soupirer et sentit qu'elle secouait la tête. Elle se tourna alors vers Gibbs et dit

« Je suis inquiète Gibbs. Il ne parle pas et il se renferme de plus en plus sur lui-même. »

Gibbs était conscient que Tony était retombé dans ses mécanismes de défense habituels. Le jeune homme avait insisté pour retourner dans son appartement et Gibbs avait cédé. Il avait décidé de laisser à son agent un peu d'espace et maintenant en voyant l'état lamentable de Tony il se rendait compte que cela avait été une erreur. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose, il répondit alors à Ziva.

« Je sais, je m'en occupe » puis reprit son travail.

Deux heures plus tard il se leva, prit ses affaires et partit

Aucuns mots n'avaient été prononcés, ce n'était pas nécessaire Ziva et McGee savait très bien où il allait. Une fois Gibbs dans l'ascenseur, McGee demanda à Ziva

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas McGee » répondit Ziva « Espérons que Tony écoutera Gibbs. »

McGee hocha la tête, il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Tony car il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour aider son ami. Tony pouvait être insupportable avec lui mais il avait toujours été là quand il en avait eu besoin et maintenant il avait l'impression de le laisser tombé. McGee soupira et reprit son travail, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire mais il trouverait bien un moyen de montrer à Tony qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Lorsque Gibbs arriva à l'appartement de Tony, il trouva le jeune homme déjà habillé, assit dans son salon le regard dans le vide. Il s'assit alors à côté de lui et demanda

« Tu tiens le coup, DiNozzo ? »

Sans détourner la tête, Tony prit une inspiration et répondit

« Ca ira, Boss. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Gibbs soupira et dit d'un ton qui laissait paraître une pointe d'agacement

« Mais bien sûr que je m'inquiète Tony… »

Il ne put pas finir car Tony se retourna vers lui et l'interrompit d'un ton teinté de colère

« S'il te plait Gibbs, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas la force d'argumenter avec toi alors est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à plus tard ? »

Gibbs se radoucit, lui tapota la jambe et dit

« Allez, on y va, tu es prêt ? »

Tony hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'église se fit dans un silence complet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent toute l'équipe, y compris Ducky, Jimmy et Abby, était déjà là.

Tony regarda Gibbs d'un air surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir tous là alors Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et disant

« Mais bon sang Tony, qu'est ce que tu croyais ! »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dirigea vers l'équipe. Il fut accueilli par Abby qui le prit dans ses bras puis se fut le tour de Ziva ; Jimmy et Ducky lui donnèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule, seul McGee restait un peu en retrait et semblait mal à l'aise.

Pendant toute la cérémonie Abby ne lâcha pas la main de Tony. Ce dernier avait l'impression de flotter, il avait bloqué toutes ses émotions et ne ressentait plus rien. Il s'accrochait toutefois à la main d'Abby comme pour s'obliger à rester dans la réalité du moment présent.

Après la cérémonie ils suivirent le cercueil et sans un mot ni aucune larme il regarda le corps de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé être mis en terre, la main d'Abby toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à retourner vers leurs voitures, Tony vit les parents de Mélinda s'approcher de lui. C'est sa mère qui prit la parole

« Vous êtes Tony, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony hocha la tête et ajouta d'une voix étranglée

« Je suis désolée »

Mme O'Donnell secoua la tête et lui dit

« Ne le soyez pas, je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse que pendant ces quelques mois passés avec vous, elle parlait de vous tout le temps et n'arrêtait pas dire que vous étiez l'homme de sa vie. »

Elle s'approcha encore plus prêt de Tony et le prit dans ses bras puis ajouta d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

« Merci d'avoir retrouvé l'assassin de notre fille. »

Elle se dégagea en pleurant et laissa son mari l'entrainer vers la sortie du cimetière.

Tony restait figé en regardant les parents de Mélinda s'éloigner, il ressentait la douleur de cette mère et se sentait submergé par des sentiments contradictoires auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Gibbs voyait clairement la confusion et le chagrin sur le visage de son agent alors il le prit par le bras et gentiment le guida vers la voiture en faisant un signe aux autres pour leur signifier de leur laisser un peu d'espace.

Avant de rentrer dans la voiture Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à son équipe Abby pleurait dans les bras de McGee, l'inquiétude et la détresse se lisaient clairement sur leurs visages. Il leur fit un signe de la tête comme pour les rassurer et se glissa dans la voiture aux côtés de Tony.

Sans un mot il conduisit la voiture jusqu'à chez lui tout en gardant une vitesse raisonnable ce qui, pour lui, était un exploit. Tony regardait par la fenêtre et ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa conduite ou sur le fait qu'il ne le ramenait pas chez lui.

Malgré le brouillard dans lequel il était, Tony s'était bien rendu compte que Gibbs ne prenait pas la direction de son appartement et pour être honnête il était soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul dans un appartement vide.

Gibbs était bien conscient des besoins de son agent alors une fois dans la maison il guida Tony et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le canapé. Immédiatement, comme pour échapper à l'horreur de cette journée, Tony ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Gibbs alla chercher une couverture et après s'être assuré que son agent était confortable, il déposa une main sur le front de son protégé en murmurant

« Dors Tony, j'assure tes arrières. »

Deux heures plus tard Tony se réveilla en sursaut, il était désorienté et ne savait plus où il se trouvait puis tout lui revint d'un coup, l'enterrement, les parents de Mélinda, la maison de Gibbs et enfin le sentiment de sécurité. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il alla s'assoir au milieu de l'escalier et observa Gibbs poncer son bateau. Ce dernier attendit quelques minutes que Tony entame la conversation mais ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées. Tony n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le cimetière et cela inquiétait Gibbs, alors il dit

« DiNozzo, viens me donner un coup de main »

Sans un mot Tony se leva et se dirigea vers son Boss qui lui tendait du papier de verre. Gibbs voyait clairement que Tony était sur la défensive mais ce dernier saisit ce que Gibbs avait dans la main et se mit au travail. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait Gibbs pouvait voir la posture de Tony se détendre, il se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir arriver à quelque chose. Après une heure, Gibbs posa ses outils et dit

« Allez, viens je vais commander des pizzas pour le souper et j'ai des bières dans le frigo »

Tony hocha la tête et suivit son Boss dans la cuisine.

En seulement 10 minutes les pizzas étaient là et ils mangeaient en silence. Enfin manger étant un bien grand mot puisque Tony s'évertuait à donner l'illusion de mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche alors qu'en fait il ne faisait que jouer avec. Gibbs commençait à être excédé par le silence de son agent et dit

« La nourriture est faite pour entrer dans ta bouche DiNozzo. »

« Désolé Boss » dit enfin Tony « Je n'ai pas très faim »

Gibbs se radoucit un peu et répondit

« Je sais Tony mais ne rien manger n'arrangera rien alors fais un effort. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et commença à manger. Après quelques bouchés Tony commença à se lever et déclara

« Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit, Boss »

Gibbs était conscient que Tony venait juste de lui claquer la porte au nez avec pour message clair « laisse-moi, je ne veux pas en parler » et pour objectif de consolider les murs autour de lui qui commençaient à se fissurer.

De son côté, Tony était conscient qu'il était vulnérable et il avait besoin de se retrouver seul afin de se ressaisir et pouvoir présenter à nouveau la DiNozzo « Je vais bien » attitude.

Alors qu'il se leva, il sentit Gibbs le saisir par le poignet, il regarda son Boss et fut surpris de lire l'inquiétude et la tristesse dans les yeux de son Boss. Celui-ci le fixait avec intensité et ordonna

« Arrête-moi ça tout de suite, DiNozzo. »

Tony fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas et rétorqua sur la défensive

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Gibbs »

Gibbs soupira, il n'avait pas envi de mettre Tony au pied du mur mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen alors il lâcha Tony et reprit avec insistance

« Parle-moi, Tony »

Tony se dirigea vers le salon et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Gibbs le suivit et se positionna juste derrière lui. L'attitude de Tony avait complètement changé il avait l'air d'avoir baissé les bras et d'une voix fatiguée il dit

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise Gibbs. Quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera le fait qu'elle est morte, que ses parents sont effondrés et que c'est de ma faute. Et quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens et à l'envie irrépressible que j'ai de partir loin d'ici, loin de toi, d'Abby, de Ziva, de McGee, de Ducky, de Jimmy parce que j'ai peur qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de moi. » Tony ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il savait qu'il devrait se taire tout de suite et partir aussi vite que possible mais pour une raison inexplicable il continua malgré lui

« J'ai appris très tôt que je ne devais pas m'attacher aux gens car ils finissaient toujours par me laisser. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère….. J'ai plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à ce que j'entre au NCIS. Je me sentais appartenir à quelque chose et malgré tous mes efforts je me suis attaché à l'équipe. Mais après la mort de Kate, ton départ pour le Mexique et la mort du Directeur, j'ai commencé à douter et à me dire qu'il fallait que je parte vite. Mais j'ai rencontré Mélinda et ça a été plus fort que moi, je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu et j'ai oublié tout le reste. Alors tu pourras essayer de me convaincre que rien n'est de ma faute mais je ne pense pas que cela changera quelque chose. »

Tony n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la fenêtre mais Gibbs pouvait voir les larmes du jeune homme coulées. Alors il s'approcha, prit Tony par les épaules, le fit pivoter et tout en gardant une prise ferme sur ses épaules, il ordonna d'un ton ferme

« Regarde-moi Tony »

Avec hésitation le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son Boss

« Tony, écoute-moi attentivement » continua Gibbs avec fermeté « Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Ta mère et ton frère sont morts alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant et tu n'étais même pas là quand ils ont eu leur accident. Ton père t'a délaissé parce que c'était un salaud sans cœur. Kate est morte car un salaud de terroriste lui a tiré dessus. Jenny est morte parce qu'elle préférait mourir sous les balles que dans un lit d'hôpital et Mélinda a été tuée par un meurtrier qui cherchait un prétexte pour s'en prendre à une femme. Et je vais te le répéter jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête de cochon : Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Quant à moi, oui je suis parti mais je suis revenu car je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore plus besoin de vous que vous n'aviez besoin de moi. Et toi, tu ne peux pas partir pour la simple raison qu'on a besoin de toi encore plus que tu n'as besoin de nous alors il n'y a aucune chance qu'on te laisse faire sans se battre car on est une famille ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair Agent Spécial DiNozzo ?! »

Tony restait sans voix, il n'avait jamais entendu Gibbs parler autant et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Tout ce qu'il pu faire c'est hocher la tête mais cela ne suffit pas à Gibbs qui reprit d'un ton ferme

« Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Agent DiNozzo ! »

« Oui, Boss » répondit automatiquement Tony

Alors Gibbs amena Tony vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci ne résista pas et après quelques secondes se mit à pleurer. Gibbs resserra son étreinte et murmura à l'oreille de son agent

« Ca va aller, Tony, ça va aller. »

Lorsque Tony se calma un peu, Gibbs le conduisit dans la chambre d'ami. Il resta prêt du jeune homme même après que celui-ci se soit endormi. Même dans le sommeil, le visage de Tony était crispé par la souffrance alors Gibbs s'assied sur le bord du lit, posa sa main sur le front de son agent comme il l'avait déjà fait pour l'apaiser. Cela eut l'effet escompté et les traits de Tony se détendirent. Une fois sûr que son protégé dormait profondément Gibbs se dirigea dans sa chambre pour, lui aussi, essayer de dormir un peu.

Lorsque le lendemain matin Tony arriva dans la cuisine où Gibbs préparait le petit déjeuner, ce dernier remarqua plusieurs choses qui enlevèrent un peu du poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Tout d'abord Tony avait l'air reposé et détendu, ensuite il avait le regard triste mais pas abattu et surtout il n'affichait pas son sourire de comédien qui disait en même temps « Je vais bien » et « N'approchez pas ». Tout cela laissait espérer Gibbs qu'il avait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête du jeune homme et que celui-ci avait laissé tomber un peu de ses barrières.

Malgré tout Tony restait silencieux, entre le petit déjeuner et le trajet pour la NCIS, ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé plus de 4 mots.

De son côté même si Tony se sentait toujours triste et que Mélinda lui manquait affreusement, il avait le cœur moins lourd. Il était content d'aller travailler et de retrouver l'équipe.

Dès son arrivé il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Ziva et rapidement il se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Abby qui l'attendait de pied ferme. En le voyant entrer elle se jeta dans ses bras en criant

« Tony, je suis si contente de te voir »

Tony se mit à rire en disant

« Abby, tu m'as vu hier »

Abby le regarda tristement et dit

« Oui mais hier c'était différent »

Tony resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille et répondit

« Je sais Abby, je sais »

Celle-ci se dégagea pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux et demanda

« Ca va ? »

Tony lui sortit son sourire le plus rassurant possible tout en laissant paraitre un peu de la tristesse qu'il ressentait et lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible

« C'est pas encore ça mais ça va aller. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant et reprit son étreinte sur le jeune homme en lui murmurant

« Je t'aime Tony, si tu as un problème tu viens me voir, promis »

Le jeune homme se dégagea, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit

« C'est promis Abby. »

McGee était nerveux et Tony avait beau ne pas être au mieux de sa forme il avait remarqué que le jeune agent évitait de croiser son regard et de se retrouver seul avec lui. Gibbs s'en était aussi rendu compte mais il décida de laisser Tony régler le problème et de n'intervenir que si c'était indispensable.

Les premiers jours après l'enterrement Tony avait décidé de laisser couler en pensant que ça passerait et pour être honnête il n'avait pas vraiment la force de gérer ça. Mais lorsqu'après une semaine il avait vu McGee faire demi-tour devant les toilettes parce que Tony y était, il s'était dit que cela devait s'arrêter sinon ça pourrait finir par être dangereux pour tout le monde sur le terrain. Alors lorsque pour la énième fois il surprit McGee en train de le regarder en coin, il se leva d'un coup et ordonna

« McGee, ascenseur, maintenant ! »

McGee commença à protester mais un simple regard de Gibbs le fit taire immédiatement et, résigné, il suivit Tony.

Une fois les deux hommes dans l'ascenseur, Ziva demanda à Gibbs d'un ton amusé

« Tu crois que c'est sage de les laisser tous les deux seuls dans un endroit exigu. »

Gibbs ne répondit rien et sourit simplement.

McGee entra nerveusement dans l'ascenseur, il savait qu'il agissait comme un idiot depuis des jours et que Tony s'en était aperçu mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était une spirale infernale, il se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir fait pour soutenir Tony et plus le temps passait moins il savait quoi faire et plus il était nerveux en présence de l'agent.

Après quelques secondes Tony arrêta l'ascenseur se plaça face à McGee et demanda exaspéré

« Bon McGee, vas-y je t'écoute lâche le morceau. »

Le jeune agent, tout en continuant à contempler ses pieds, répondit

« Je ne comprends pas. »

La patience de Tony n'était pas à son plus haut niveau ces derniers jours alors il répliqua avec agacement

« Je suis peut-être un peu à côté de mes pompes ces derniers temps mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu es nerveux et tu m'évites, on dirait qu'à tout moment tu as peur que je te saute dessus. J'ai beau cherché je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire pour que tu agisses comme une biche effarouchée. »

McGee se mit à rougir et refusait toujours de croiser le regard de Tony mais il protesta

« Tu n'as absolument rien fait du tout. »

Voyant le malaise du jeune homme, Tony se radoucit un peu et demanda

« Alors explique-moi McGee, il faut régler ça parce que si je ne peux pas te faire confiance sur le terrain quelqu'un pourrait finir par être blessé. »

McGee finit par croiser le regard de Tony et protesta à nouveau violement

« Bien sûr que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Tony vit que ce qu'il venait de dire avait profondément blessé le jeune homme. Il soupira, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur en essayant de comprendre quel était le problème. Puis d'un coup tout se mit en place, le visage de McGee lorsque Tony avait son arme pointée sur Davis, l'enterrement, les tentatives d'approche, les regards en coin inquiets…. La question c'était, comment traiter ça sans tomber dans le sentimental. Tony soupira à nouveau, il était fatigué de tout ça mais il n'avait pas le choix car s'il ne s'en occupait pas, Gibbs le ferait et le pauvre McGee ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Ecoute McGee » commença Tony « Je sais que toute cette histoire n'a été facile pour personne. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une embrassade ou d'une tape sur l'épaule pour me rendre compte que vous étiez tous inquiets, alors arrête de te mettre la pression et de te torturer sur des choses sans importance. »

McGee leva les yeux, plongea enfin son regard dans celui de Tony et rétorqua avec colère

« Tu as tort Tony, ce ne sont pas des choses sans importance. »

McGee marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration, il fallait qu'il ait le courage de lui dire, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

« Quand tu t'es lancé tout seul à la recherche de Davis pour le tuer, je me suis rendu compte que tu te moquais complètement de ce qui pouvait t'arriver et pas uniquement parce que tu voulais venger la mort de Mélinda. En fait, il ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit que tu n'étais pas tout seul, que tes actions auraient des conséquences sur d'autres personnes et que si tu mourrais ou que tu tuais Davis il n'y aurait pas que toi que cela affecterait. Au début j'étais en colère que tu sois aussi égoïste et puis après j'ai fini par comprendre que si tu pensais ça c'est qu'on ne t'avait peut être pas montré que tu comptais pour nous, que nous étions là pour toi et que tu pouvais nous faire confiance. Alors je me suis promis que j'allais faire quelque chose pour que tu comprennes mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose …. et…. je voulais juste que tu comprennes…. Et je n'ai pas pu…. »

McGee sentait sa gorge se nouer, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il avait eu peur et qu'il voulait que Tony sache qu'il comptait.

De son côté Tony était profondément touché par les propos du jeune agent. Quelque part McGee avait raison, il n'avait pas considéré que ce qui lui arriverait, aurait un effet sur toute l'équipe. Pour être honnête il se rendait compte qu'Abby serait bouleversée mais pour les autres, pas autant que ça, surtout pas Gibbs, Ziva ou même McGee.

Il s'approcha alors de McGee, le prit par les épaules et dit

« Je crois que j'ai compris, McGee. Et tu as tort, tu as été là quand il le fallait, tu étais là à l'enterrement et tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui m'a empêché d'appuyer sur la détente et de tuer Davis alors arrête de t'en vouloir. »

Alors Tony lâcha McGee et lui tendit une main que le jeune agent saisit en hochant la tête. Tony redémarra l'ascenseur et quand les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage du labo d'Abby, Tony ordonna

« Vas voir Abby, fais-toi dorloter un peu, après tu reviens et tu arrêtes de te conduire comme un idiot, est-ce que c'est clair Agent McGee ? »

McGee sortit de l'ascenseur, sourit et répondit

« Très clair »

Mais au moment où les portes allaient se refermer, McGee les bloqua, regarda Tony droit dans les yeux et dit

« Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Tony sourit tristement et répondit

« Merci Tim, je sais » et les portes se refermèrent.

En remontant vers les bureaux, Tony pensa « Je crois que ça va aller finalement » et pour la première fois depuis que tout ce désastre avait commencé il le croyait vraiment.

FIN

Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci pour tous vos messages.


End file.
